


Elevator Doors

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, but thats soon forgotten, i cuss some in this, they live in the same apartment and both are somehow late to work, theyre both assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael's late for work and this blond asshole is trying to close the elevator doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Doors

Today was not a good day for Michael. He had accidentally slept in and was supposed to be at work 15 minutes ago.

He quickly got dressed in his polo and khakis and combed through his hair. He was ready to walk out the door when he remembered that he almost forgot his keys to get back into his apartment. He grabbed them from their hook and took off down the hall.

He saw that the only elevator was stopped on his floor. There was a blond guy standing in the small space. His eyes got big when he saw Michael rushing towards the elevator. The blond reached for the buttons on the left of the doors and Michael realized what he was doing: he wanted to close the doors and leave Michael upstairs.

Michael quickened his pace and reached the elevator just as the doors were starting to close. He held his hands out and the doors stopped closing.

Michael stepped into the elevator and stared down the blond next to him. Michael couldn’t believe that someone would do that to him. That was just rude. Then Michael got a brilliant idea.

He smirked at the blond before pressing all the buttons on the elevator. The buttons lit up and looked almost like a Christmas tree. Michael looked over at the blond and saw the look of disbelief on his face.

“What the hell did you just do?” The blond shouted at Michael. Michael just smirked.

“Payback.” Michael said, making the ‘p’ pop.

“I’m going to be even later for work.” The blond complained.

“Well if you wouldn’t have been the jerk who tried to close the elevator doors on me, then we could both get to work.” Michael sassed back.

“You know that you fucked both of us over, right?” The blond asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He didn’t have a comeback for this one. He started to understand what the blond was saying. Michael had literally just made both of them even later for work.

“Shit.” Michael cussed, mentally hitting himself.

“Yeah, no kidding.” The blond grumbled.

“Well you started it.” Michael said as the doors opened. No one was outside, but a silence entered the elevator.

The doors quickly closed and they were heading to the next floor. Michael lived on the top floor, so they had a while to go before they would reach the ground level.

“Since we’re stuck in an elevator together for probably another 5 minutes, at least,” the blond sighed. “I’m Luke.” He held out his hand.

Michael shook it and slightly nodded. “I’m Michael.” He let his hand fall to his side after the handshake and stared at the number as the doors opened again.

“So where do you work?” Luke asked as the doors closed.

“Target. It’s not ideal, but I need money to help pay for rent and classes.” Michael said. “What about you?”

“Menards.” Luke said, causing Michael to giggle.

“Menards?” Michael asked, trying to hide his amused smile.

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?” Luke asked offended.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Michael regained his composure. “It’s just that I didn’t think someone like you would work at Menards.”

“You don’t even know me. How would you know what I like?” Luke asked.

“I don’t, but I figured that you would work at some fancy place, like a bank or something.” Michael said as the doors opened.

“Really?” Luke’s anger was gone.

“Yeah. You just seem to have that air of importance about you.” Michael said as the doors closed.

“Well, I’d like to work at a bank someday, but I have to get through college and stuff first.” Luke replied.

“Shouldn’t you be close to graduating?” Michael asked, not knowing how he would have guessed that.

“Yeah, but I switched majors halfway through. I just didn’t like the idea of construction work.” Luke said, looking at the glass walls of the elevator.

“But don’t you work at Menards?” Michael asked, thoroughly confused.

“Yeah, but I tend to stay towards the paints and stuff. That’s more interesting that doors and fencing.” Luke said, turning to look at Michael.

“I understand that.” Michael nodded. The doors opened again and closed within seconds.

“So what are you going to do? Since you said that Target was just a stepping stone.” Luke asked.

“I want to make music. I love to play the guitar and sing along. It makes me so happy to perform.” Michael said, getting a far off look.

“You play guitar?” Luke asked, looking at Michael with an odd look.

“Yeah?” Michael was worried what Luke was thinking.

“So do I. Do you want to play together some time?” Luke asked, taking Michael by surprise.

“I would love to.” Michael said, smiling at the guy he met only minutes before.

“I’m in room 623. And here’s my number.” Luke said, quickly grabbing a pen and paper and scribbling the numbers down. He handed the paper to Michael and Michael put it in his pocket.

Michael was about to answer Luke back when the elevator doors opened, revealing the ground floor.

“Well, I better get going Michael. It was nice to meet you. Text me when you want to get together.” Luke said before exiting the elevator and heading out the doors.

Michael stood there dumbfounded. He watched as Luke left the apartments and blended into the crowd on the streets. He smiled to himself and continued staring out the glass doors.

“Hey dude. Are you getting off?” Someone asked, bringing Michael back to reality.

“Yeah sorry.” Michael mumbled as he made his way off the elevator. He waved goodbye to the lady at the counter and walked outside. He stopped under the awning and looked the way Luke had left.

“Soon Luke soon.” Michael whispered to himself before walking to work.


End file.
